


His Queen

by ClockworkReaper



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Aftercare, Butt Plugs, Collars, Cuddles, Demon Sex, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, Implied Milking, Implied Mpreg, Implied male lactation, Love Bites, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Pregnancy Kink, Scratching, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkReaper/pseuds/ClockworkReaper
Summary: Their ruts have never lined up, not once in their centuries of knowing each other, until now. Demon instincts demand that the demon in season mates, and that fighting is the best way to determine a worthy partner. Diavolo decided long, long ago that he wanted Lucifer to rule by his side one day. The problem is getting Lucifer to willingly accept being his mate, and the pride demon won't go down so easily.
Relationships: Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 480





	His Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Asmodeus has a small rather insignificant part in this, and Barbatos is mentioned

He was snappier than usual. Quicker to bare his fangs and flex his claws. Most other demons wrote it off as moodiness over something not going his way for once but it was harder to ignore after he struck Lucifer square in the chest and sent him skidding a good distance across the smooth hallway floor. At school. In public. With dozens upon dozens of students there to bear witness. Lucifer glared at him, looking ready to strike back until some of his brothers crowded him, urging him not to make a bigger scene. Diavolo could tell he was scowling in protest and was amazed when they were able to usher him away.

It was then that the other demons understood what was unfolding. Their prince’s rut was practically right around the corner, and he was seeking the Avatar of Pride as his partner. Gossip and rumors spread in the blink of an eye and swiftly grew too great to put a lid on. By the end of the day the entire city would be buzzing. They were quick to get out of his way as he turned and stalked outside to the courtyard for some air. He had to get a grip on himself. It would reflect poorly on him if he let hormones get in the way of doing his job but _damn_ if his inner demon wasn’t pissed at not getting what it wanted.

“You know,” Asmodeus put a hand on the prince’s arm and gave a small purr, startling him a bit, “If you can hold out a little longer, another few days or so, you may find him more agreeable. I can sense his own desires starting to crack him though he certainly won’t go down without a fight you know.”

“I would expect nothing less,” Diavolo hummed. Lucifer had been a brilliant fighter for as long as Diavolo had known him. Even after becoming a demon he had such refined skill and graceful movements he was mesmerizing to watch, though over the centuries he had certainly become more brutal and quicker to utilize crueler techniques than he had learned as an angel. “I wouldn’t be interested if he submitted so easily.”

“Oooh! Will you be inviting him to a formal duel? Oh, I’d just _love_ to watch!” The lust demon asked gleefully.

“I fully intend to do so, though I’m doubtful he would appreciate an audience present to witness him losing a fight.” The red haired demon chuckled at Asmo’s pout. “I apologize for crushing your dream, but I’m sure there are many others experiencing the same as I you can feed from.”

They didn’t quite make it to the weekend. Throughout the week their interactions had shifted dramatically from their norm. For one, Lucifer was going out of his way to put as much distance between him and Diavolo as possible. Apart from each other, they took out their pent up frustrations on misbehaving students. Yet when they _did_ have to share a space they both were sending out pheromones and making poor Asmodeus whine and squirm in his seat while Satan and Belphegor regarded them with blatant disgust. It was all for the most part subconscious.

On the last day of the school week, Diavolo approached Lucifer to invite him over for dinner. And a private fight that both of them clearly needed to get out of their systems, but dinner was first. The younger demon’s scent was driving him up the wall and he was positive it was also distracting to others. Lucifer was so close to the edge of giving in to baser instincts but still holding his composure remarkably well. Diavolo envied how easy he made it look. He called out Lucifer’s name and put a hand on his shoulder, not an unusual touch between them, and was taken aback briefly by the deep snarl he was given in response. Lucifer knocked his arm away as he turned to face the prince. Diavolo took it back; perhaps Lucifer wasn’t holding himself together as well as he’d thought. He felt his own throat rumble in response to the show of disrespect. Students that happened to be nearby backed away, eyes wide in surprise and anticipation.

Tension crackled in the air as the two powerful demons stared each other down. Diavolo gave another snarl, one of challenge, and Lucifer met it with a growl of his own. It wasn’t uncommon for demons to challenge each other in combat before coupling, a means of proving oneself worthy of mating and an intimate bond that was so deep rooted in biology. In days long past, a strong partner increased the chances of strong offspring as well as a means of protecting said offspring. Though the old ways of killing each other for territory and fighting mercilessly over food had gone away, the instincts never did. The close quarters of a school hallway were not an ideal battle arena, however.

This wasn’t how it was supposed to go but Diavolo wasn’t about to let the opportunity slip away. In all his previous advances, his and Lucifer’s ruts had simply never lined up. He knew he wanted to claim the beautiful demon for himself but Lucifer always seemed worried about how their relationship would change afterwards and every time, without fail, found a way to shut Diavolo down, forcing him to seek company with others. And when Lucifer’s own ruts befell him, he never sought out Diavolo’s help. It was maddening. To have the object of his affection right before him within his reach but unable to be touched. Not this time. Lucifer would not slip away today.

They were circling each other slowly now. The hall was wide but it certainly would not go without damage if they came to blows in here. As they circled each other, Diavolo tried shifting their circle towards the lobby, a mercifully short distance away. There were enormous windows there that overlooked the courtyard that would be relatively cheap to replace if they took the fight outside. He had a feeling they would. All the students could do was watch, curious and entranced. And once they had reached the lobby, Diavolo could tell Lucifer’s senses were beginning to come back to him. He would recover, apologize, leave, and Diavolo would miss his chance. _Now_.

The prince sprang forward, swinging a clawed hand at Lucifer. It was purposely clumsy and poorly aimed; the real fight wouldn’t start until their full demon forms emerged. Lucifer stepped aside easily before getting in a punch to Diavolo’s side. He’d held back, it barely hurt. This time Diavolo swiped with the intent to hurt and was again dodged. It was simply Lucifer’s choice of tactic – he could certainly fight in close quarters though it was no secret he preferred ranged combat. He would duck and avoid and scoot out of reach in hand-to-hand fights, letting his opponent grow tired and angry before he switched to the offensive and dealt magical damage from a safe distance. Diavolo was very much the opposite. Mauling his enemies with his bare hands up close so he could see their tortured expressions was truly the way to go about things. Obviously killing Lucifer was not the goal, but it was a pleasing thought that he would soon get to see emotions that were usually kept in check.

Their little game of dodge and tag went on for a few more minutes before Diavolo managed to score his claws down Lucifer’s back. Curse how thick the uniform jacket was. Without missing a beat, Lucifer whipped around and nailed Diavolo’s jaw with a direct uppercut. The latter staggered back a few steps, rubbing his jaw and watching Lucifer with narrowed eyes. He was aware of the crowd watching them with rapt interest, aware of the lust demons taking their fill off his and Lucifer’s sexual energy. He couldn’t say he blamed them; Lucifer’s scent was enticing, laced with ambition and desire and fertility. The crowd seemed to shiver at the wave of energy and power that rolled off Lucifer as his feathered wings unfurled from his back and his horns sprouted from his head. He discarded his gloves, stuffing them into his coat pocket before letting his claws grow out. Another growl and slight show of elongated fangs was all it took to coax Diavolo’s demon form to the surface.

Already taller and stronger than most of his kind, Diavolo’s true form was even more intimidating and some in the audience shrunk in on themselves as it emerged. He stretched his bat-like wings with a pleased sound and gave a lazy smirk. It wouldn’t be the easiest fight in the world but there was no doubt he’d win. He crossed his arms and raised his head to look down at Lucifer. The nonchalant attitude seemed to piss Lucifer off. He summoned his whip and lashed it at Diavolo. Oh, he was _wicked_ with that weapon, and this one was barbed. Diavolo flapped his wings once and glided backwards out of range. Lucifer matched the distance, cracking his weapon again and again, backing Diavolo to one of the large windows. The whip sliced through the air and this time it struck flesh. Diavolo grabbed onto it and wrapped it around his arm a few times before yanking. Lucifer stumbled as he was pulled forward, hissing when Diavolo took the chance to surge forward and grab him by the throat. He released the handle of his weapon in favor of raking his claws across Diavolo’s face.

The prince gave a snarl of pain, turning his head away and tightening his grip on Lucifer’s throat before slamming him into the ground, falling on top of him to crush Lucifer with his weight. Lucifer rammed his knee into Diavolo’s crotch and used the moment of pain to throw him off. Quickly getting to his feet and snatching up his whip, Lucifer slashed it across Diavolo’s chest. Diavolo hissed and took a few steps back, wiping away the blood in his eyes with the back of his hand. He blinked a few times, relieved Lucifer hadn’t actually blinded him. It would only be a temporary hindrance due to their kind’s rapid healing abilities but it would have certainly been detrimental to him for the rest of the fight. Taking a deep breath in then slowly exhaling, Diavolo let go of his physical form, melting into a puddle of shadows and gliding across the floor. He wove under the other demons’ feet in their shadows, darting to and fro, leaping from shadow to shadow at a dizzying speed. Lucifer grumbled, no longer able to follow with sight alone.

Diavolo slithered up the wall that Lucifer had his back to before coiling up and springing off the wall. Lucifer turned his head just in time to see Diavolo manifest back into physical form and slam into him at full force. They crashed through the window, Diavolo’s arm against Lucifer’s throat and black wings beating to keep up the force until they slammed into the ground. The pride demon groaned in pain, head throbbing and ears ringing. “Is that the best you can do?” He cracked open his eyes to glare at the blurry image of the demon pinning him down. Diavolo just chuckled and made quick work of tearing away the rest of Lucifer’s coat and shirt. He murmured a half taunt, half praise as he ran a clawed hand over Lucifer’s exposed chest, then leaned down and nibbled lightly at a collarbone. Lucifer was incredibly responsive, closing his eyes again and tilting his head to one side. As Diavolo kissed the exposed part of his chest, he rolled his hips up with a soft sigh.

The act of submission drew another small laugh from Diavolo before he removed his arm from Lucifer’s throat. Apparently a mistake. Lucifer’s eyes snapped open and he flared his wings out against the ground, knocking Diavolo off balance just long enough to flail out of his grasp and take to the sky. Diavolo huffed and looked up at him, irked now. That was a cheap trick and he’d fallen for it. The future king joined him in the air with a few mighty flaps of his wings but Lucifer was determined to maintain distance, launching incredibly powerful magical projectiles at him. Demons on the ground and in the sky around them yelped and dodged the onslaught as best as they could manage. Not to be outdone, Diavolo cast his own magic, deflecting and absorbing Lucifer’s while also sending some to distract and restrain if they could reach.

The sky above the academy was ablaze with the colors of their magic, lighting up the dark landscape of the Devildom like fireworks. One of Diavolo’s attacks scored a hit on Lucifer’s wing, making the pride demon falter and giving Diavolo all the time he needed to extend tendril-like shadows to wrap around Lucifer. They twisted around him, uncaring of his thrashing and threats, until he was enveloped in the shadowy swarm and drawn close to Diavolo. They glared at each other like this, and Diavolo couldn’t help but admire the fire in Lucifer’s brilliant red eyes. The pride demon hissed in such a way that any lesser demon would have been cowed. Diavolo just hissed right back and, though Lucifer quieted, his eyes still blazed with determination to win. Barbatos had jested Diavolo was a love-struck fool, and perhaps he was right, but right now there was a fight to finish. With a snap of his fingers the tendrils rocketed downwards. Lucifer tensed up, shutting his eyes and waiting for the wind to get knocked out of him from the impact. Instead he found himself soaring through much cooler air before landing in a deep pool of water.

Floundering in surprise he swam upwards and gasped upon breaking the surface. Desperately he clawed at the bank and heaved himself out of the water, coughing and sputtering. “You look like a drowned pigeon,” Diavolo laughed, standing a fair distance in front of him.

“And whose fault is that?” Lucifer quipped, glaring at the prince. He dragged himself to his feet and shook out his wings, water flying everywhere. The shock of the water had temporarily brought his senses back from the edge. Pausing a moment to take in his surroundings, he realized they were no longer in the academy courtyard but rather on palace grounds.

The prince suddenly slammed him none too gently against a nearby tree trunk. Diavolo had a death grip on Lucifer’s wrists, keeping them together with only one hand, and a knee between his legs dangerously close to his crotch. The clawed tips at the tops of his wings were digging into Lucifer’s wings and surely drawing blood. “Yield, my beautiful archdemon,” Diavolo purred lowly, “Let me take care of you.”

“No,” Lucifer scowled, though he made no attempts to free himself. Deep down he knew it would be a wasted effort. He’d lost this fight. But the more carnal part of him wasn’t too upset with that development, simply wanting to be sated now that it had been satisfied at finding a respectable mate.

Diavolo dug his wing tips and claws in deeper, pressing Lucifer harder against the tree until the bark was making his back bleed. His gaze hardening and his voice more commanding, “Lucifer, _yield_.” The tone made the demon in question shudder, though he would deny it later. Lucifer stared into the dark beyond Diavolo, refusing to make eye contact and refusing to submit. The dark haired demon let out a low snarl of disapproval when Diavolo’s free hand squeezed his ass. Diavolo always thought it was a nice butt, and a shame that it was always kept hidden by a uniform jacket or billowing cape. Paying Lucifer’s disdain no mind, he continued to knead, not unlike a cat, until the fabric annoyed him and he tore the pants and underwear away.

The scent of Lucifer’s arousal and heat made his mouth water. If the smell was strong before, it was stronger now with nothing keeping it contained. Lucifer still wasn’t looking at him. He didn’t like that. Sinking claws into his catch’s thigh he growled, “Eyes on me.” There was a hiss of light pain before slowly Lucifer turned his gaze back to Diavolo. “Good boy,” he purred and pressed a gentle kiss to Lucifer’s forehead, just to the side of the jewel there, and withdrew claws from his thigh.

“Get on with it already,” Lucifer huffed. “I would like to get this over with as quickly as possible.”

Diavolo tutted at him and kissed his neck, “There’s no rush.” A kiss to his collarbone. “We’ve the next few days to ourselves.” A kiss to the chest. “Besides,” he smiled, “I intend to make you mine in every way possible.”

Lucifer choked on whatever retort he was about to make when the pad of Diavolo’s finger rubbed over his entrance. He squeezed his eyes shut, head bowing forward. Lucifer was doing his best now to remain quiet, gritting his teeth as Diavolo continued to tease him and refusing to give the prince the satisfaction of hearing him. Diavolo ceased teasing, instead pressing those same fingers to Lucifer’s lips now. “Suck or I’ll do this dry. Mind your fangs.”

Crimson eyes snapped open, aflame with humiliation and disgust. He glared fiercely at his captor for several heartbeats before opening his mouth. Diavolo pushed his fingers in, making Lucifer taste his own blood and knowing Lucifer would have recoiled if he could. Instead he licked and sucked at Diavolo’s fingers and claws, wearing a blush and a displeased look all the while. Diavolo took mental note of the sloppy technique; it was extremely unlikely his pride demon had ever submitted willingly this way to anyone. “Good,” he murmured softly after a while and withdrew his fingers. Lucifer coughed and grumbled a bit, wanting to wipe away the spit on his chin but Diavolo still had a firm hold on his wrists.

The prince retracted his claws before pressing his index finger into Lucifer. Great hells his restraint was fading fast at this point. He wanted nothing more than to just slam his cock into Lucifer and fuck him fast and hard but the still rational part of his brain warned him not to. He tried to focus on that voice of reason as he worked, only dimly aware of Lucifer hooking a leg around his hips. As he slipped in a second finger he murmured for Lucifer to relax. Lucifer grunted and tried, resting his forehead on Diavolo’s shoulder. Unhooking the claw of his wing from one of Lucifer’s lower wings, Diavolo used his leathery wing to brush over Lucifer’s dick. It wasn’t the most graceful or dexterous of movements but it was enough to make his prized catch shiver. And so he repeated the motion, still not trusting Lucifer enough to free his hands. He could use magic to bind Lucifer’s hands but that required more focus than he had right now.

With Lucifer a bit distracted now, Diavolo began scissoring his fingers in tandem with rubbing his wing against Lucifer as best as he could. He pressed deeper and curled his fingers every so often, trying to get his soon to be mate used to the feeling. The addition of his third finger drew a sharp hiss that was half pain half surprise. Diavolo peppered what he could reach of Lucifer with kisses and the occasional light nip. Lucifer’s arms were straining against Diavolo now, no longer wishing to decapitate him but to grab the future king’s horns and dig claws into his scalp. Lucifer raised his head from Diavolo’s shoulder and mashed their lips together. Their kiss was all teeth and tongue and Diavolo immediately took charge of it. He growled lowly in his throat, kissing Lucifer like his life depended on it. He’d been deprived of this for so long.

Patience and restraint gone, Diavolo practically yanked his fingers out and pulled Lucifer away from the tree before throwing him to the ground face down and ass up. He rid himself of what remained of his own clothes and used his sash to tie Lucifer’s hands together behind his back; it was a weak bind and would do little if Lucifer actually wanted to be rid of it and they both knew it. Lust fogging his mind, he spit into his hand and quickly rubbed it over himself and pushed into Lucifer. The archdemon’s animalistic shriek of pain bounced off the trees and his wings flapped uselessly. Diavolo sunk all the way in before stilling, one hand holding Lucifer’s hip and the other rubbing his back between his wings, smearing blood from the bark wounds. His back was sensitive, as most angels’ were, and it was something that had remained even after his fall.

He tried to wait, he really did, but the fever searing through him demanded he claim his mate. Demanded he took what was rightfully his. Demanded he fucked the demon under him until he was sure his seed had caught and his mate would bear his young. His baser demonic instinct ruled in the moment and he pulled back a bit only to snap his hips forward again. _Fuck_ Lucifer was tight, squeezing around him so perfectly. This was neither lovemaking nor mating, it was just fucking. Lucifer’s mixed sounds of pain and pleasure were lost on Diavolo as he set a punishing pace. Claws dug into Lucifer’s hip and his other hand held a fistful of feathers. At some point the pride demon had ripped his arms free of the sash and was now digging his claws into the dirt.

Diavolo thought it made for a pretty picture. His Lucifer a gasping, bloody mess beneath him, eyes screwed shut, wings curled tensely and body rocking back and forth with the force of Diavolo’s thrusts. What only felt like such a short time must have actually been longer. Heat coiled low in Diavolo’s body and all it took was a hoarse cry from Lucifer and muscles tightening around his cock to make him release. Diavolo grunted and withdrew, some of his cum landing on the ground. He wouldn’t tie them together yet, not out here. Lucifer slumped, back and legs aching. They stayed there for a while, breathing heavily and letting their bodies rest.

Too soon for Lucifer, he was being picked up and moved, tossed without warning back into the water. It was bright when he resurfaced. There were foamy bubbles all around and a light floral scent. Lucifer jolted when he felt warm water and a hand over his back and glanced over his shoulder. Diavolo was behind him, looking at him with a lazy smile. A large red and gold banner with Diavolo’s insignia on it hung on the wall behind him.

Sensing Lucifer’s rising apprehension, the prince wrapped his arms around the pride demon and hummed softly. “Let me care for you, Lucifer.”

He wanted to pull away, wanted to leave, wanted to forget what had transpired and go home; but Diavolo’s hands washing away the blood and dirt and massaging sore muscles sent those thoughts away. It was sort of nice to be cared for every once in a while… When Diavolo rubbed shampoo into his hair and began massaging his scalp, Lucifer couldn’t help the _purring_ sounds that rumbled in his throat, and he was too blissed out to be ashamed at the moment. Diavolo was attentive and gentle throughout, mindful and focused on tending to his lover. And when they were finished in the bath he was pleased that Lucifer let him preen those beautiful wings. He carefully removed damaged feathers and smoothed out the rest until they were shining and perfect.

At being offered a bathrobe, Lucifer withdrew his demonic features without a word, though Diavolo did notice him pause to look in the mirror and appreciate his feathers beforehand. Diavolo shifted back to his more humanoid form too, if only to keep Lucifer from feeling too inferior or uncomfortable. They walked out to the prince’s bedroom, sitting on the bed and picking at the tray of food that had been left there. And when it was polished off Lucifer moved to set it aside. Diavolo’s lips found his neck nearly as soon as he turned, pressing soft kisses to skin and nuzzling him. A rough fuck in the woods was enough to subdue their instincts to mate for the time being but Lucifer deserved so much better. Whether he liked it or not, it also made him more compliant in submitting to Diavolo for the rest of his rut.

Diavolo wrapped his arms around Lucifer’s midsection and dragged him back to the center of the bed, laying him on his back and peppering his face and neck with more kisses. Lucifer sighed and murmured something along the lines of ‘insatiable’ but didn’t stop him. The change of pace and being in control of himself again was nice as Diavolo much preferred taking his time, both teasing and pleasing his partners in bed. But this would be different. He had full intentions of mating the demon below him. Lucifer watched as Diavolo slipped the bath robe apart to pool at Lucifer’s sides and mouth at damn near every inch of exposed flesh as he did so.

Lucifer hissed lowly when the older demon teased a nipple with his teeth, “Lord Diavolo...”

“None of that, we are beyond formalities,” Diavolo chided him softly before continuing to nibble and suck. He grazed the nail of his thumb over Lucifer’s other nipple, earning a sharp inhale. Prideful thing didn’t want to express how good he was feeling and that was something Diavolo planned on changing. Soon enough. He switched his mouth and his hand, giving similar treatment but with a bit more bite in hopes of coaxing out more lovely sounds. Once he was satisfied with the soft gasps he got, he continued to kiss and lick his way down Lucifer’s torso. He stopped just below the navel and sat back to admire the slightly quivering, blushing man spread out before him.

“Beautiful,” Diavolo sighed happily, taking in every feature. Every slight imperfection, every rise and fall of his chest with each breath, every muscle. He’d been enraptured by the creature before him ever since first laying eyes upon him, and it was a feeling that had never gone away in their thousands of years knowing each other. He didn’t believe in soulmates, he was a demon after all, but he was sure if such a thing existed then this must be what it felt like.

He shifted closer and hoisted Lucifer’s legs up over his shoulders. Lucifer grumbled at the awkward position, his lower half suspended in the air with his neck and shoulders squashed into the plush bed, but then, _oh_ but then, Diavolo began licking at his entrance, tracing the rim with the tip of his tongue before swiping the flat of his tongue over it. The dark haired demon gave a sound between a growl and a moan and clutched at the blanket under him. The fresh scent of lust mixed with the next wave of his rut had Diavolo drooling and gripping Lucifer’s thighs tighter. And when he slipped his tongue past the ring of muscle to lap at Lucifer’s insides, the younger shouted his name, back arching and trying to grind against Diavolo’s face.

He could have stayed there all day eating Lucifer out and relishing in the sounds of ecstasy but he could feel his own rut prickling at his skin again. It came in waves, it always did. It gave them time to rest and replenish between intense rounds of fucking. He let Lucifer’s lower body rest on the bed again as he got up to retrieve some items. The hardened glare Lucifer gave him when he returned made him laugh cheerfully.

“I’m not wearing that,” Lucifer all but snarled.

Diavolo twirled a leather collar around his finger. He leaned over Lucifer and kissed the tip of his nose before strapping the collar around Lucifer’s neck in a flash. “I wasn’t asking.” It was a simple black one with a d-ring and soft lining on the inside. Seeing Lucifer wearing it made his dick twitch. _Mine_.

Lucifer made a face and moved to unclasp it but Diavolo swatted his hands away. The younger demon huffed and looked away from Diavolo, “Usually I’m not the one wearing the collar when it gets brought out…”

Another laugh as Diavolo shifted back onto the bed fully and uncapped the bottle of lube he’d brought. Lucifer tugged at the collar in discomfort but after a warning look he stopped, letting his arm rest over his eyes. Preparation this time was much more thorough and significantly less rushed. This time Diavolo was really able to focus on stretching Lucifer open and making him feel good. And good lords the _sounds_ Lucifer made when Diavolo rubbed at his prostate were positively _divine_. Paired with Diavolo’s other hand rubbing at his cock there was no way Lucifer could hold back his panting and groaning.

“Like a bitch in heat,” the prince commented, not at all expecting the lewd moan that came as a response. Even Lucifer seemed a bit surprised with himself and bit his wrist, face colored beautifully. Diavolo loomed over him, squeezing the base of Lucifer’s shaft none too gently. “Oh? Is my Lucifer into that? Degrading comments? What kind of a pride demon are you?” Lucifer gasped around his wrist, weakly glaring. “Are you into humiliation too? I wonder if you were so aroused during our fight because everyone was watching. Everyone could see me dominating you and you secretly loved it. You wanted me to take you right there in front of the whole student body. Is that why your fighting was so subpar today, Lucifer?”

Lucifer only shook his head and closed his eyes. A rough twist of fingers in his ass made him whine pathetically around his wrist, “No.”

How cute. “We have time to figure it out for certain,” Diavolo hummed and withdrew his fingers. It would have been a sight to have Lucifer’s head between his legs and his cock down Lucifer’s throat but that damned rut was just pushing things along too quickly. He squeezed out more lube onto his fingers then tossed the bottle away and hastily closed his hand around himself. This time he was more cautious, waiting for Lucifer’s body to accommodate for him as he pressed in. He pulled Lucifer’s hand away from his mouth to kiss him and Lucifer let him in without hesitation, finally submitting, finally letting his prince have him.

And when he began thrusting, Lucifer just sighed into kiss, arms wrapping around Diavolo and legs spreading wider. “Hells, Lucifer,” Diavolo moaned softly, breaking the kiss. That feeling of Lucifer around him was like a drug, tantalizing and addicting and he just couldn't get enough. He dug his fingers into Lucifer’s hips, surely bruising them, “You’re going to look so good carrying our young.” The younger demon shuddered in pleasure, lost in lust and not fully comprehending the words. “My strong, beautiful mate round with future kings,” Diavolo growled into Lucifer’s ear. He cupped one of Lucifer’s pecs and caressed it briefly before pinching and pulling at the nipple, drawing a sharp cry from the man below him. He purred, loving how such vivid mental images affected Lucifer, “And these. So sensitive and swollen with milk I’ll have to take care of them every morning and evening. Or maybe you’d like it more if Barbatos did it? He wouldn’t mind.”

Lucifer had no coherent answer for Diavolo. The subconscious part of his brain filed these statements away for later review but for now he was a slave to his instincts, voicing his pleasure and writhing under his lover. He swore he saw stars when Diavolo slammed into his prostate once, then repeatedly, unable to keep the nonsensical babbling from spilling from his lips. And when Diavolo began stroking him in time to his thrusts, it was all too much and he came, fangs sliding out and latching onto the side of Diavolo’s neck. The larger demon snarled as Lucifer clenched and twitched around him. He kept pounding into Lucifer, pulling out nearly to the tip before plunging all the way back into the root with each roll of his hips. Lucifer bit down harder, making sounds of discomfort from overstimulation. He just kept going and going and the discomfort was beginning to turn into pain. But soon enough Diavolo’s own fangs sank deep into Lucifer’s neck and warmth spread deep inside, making him feel overly full by the time Diavolo was finished.

They both unhooked their fangs from the either and lapped at the wound they’d created with their tongue; though Diavolo, the cheeky bastard, was much more lewd and teasing about it. He rested his weight on Lucifer, purring in deep content at a successful coupling. Lucifer grumbled and smacked the back of Diavolo’s head, “You’re heavy.”

“Rude…” Diavolo pouted but moved. “Mmmm… Be good and don’t you dare spill a drop,” he hummed, reaching back for the other object he’d brought.

“What-” Lucifer grunted as Diavolo slipped out from him and he clenched as best as he could. The older sat back, just to watch Lucifer try to keep everything in. “Diavolo,” Lucifer gave a warning growl.

“I can’t help myself, you’re just too good for me,” Diavolo sighed before pressing a wide plug into the darker haired demon.

Lucifer wanted to strangle him. “That is hardly necessary.”

“It is for now, my queen.” He didn’t miss the light shiver that traveled over Lucifer’s whole body at that. He lay down next to Lucifer and tugged him close, Lucifer’s back to his chest. Diavolo purred quietly, running a hand over Lucifer’s stomach and imagining the future.

They stayed like that for a while in silence until the pride demon murmured softly, “You wouldn’t dare let Barbatos see me like that, would you?”

“Perhaps I’ll invite him for the next round so he can see you like this,” he suggested. Lucifer elbowed him sharply and Diavolo laughed, “Alright, not now.”

“Not ever,” Lucifer corrected him.

“Mmmm he’s your butler now too; it isn’t shameful to ask for his services. Besides, what happened to the Lucifer who wanted to be watched as he was mated?”

“I can assure you that that Lucifer does not exist.”

They bantered lightly as they cuddled, and when the next wave came Diavolo fucked him even harder into the mattress, whispering more filth and dirty promises. And the wave after that he made sure to cover Lucifer in as much of his cum as possible, rubbing it into his skin and hair until Lucifer’s own scent was practically nonexistent. There was no part of either of them that escaped unmarked between all their biting and scratching, and there was no way Lucifer would be able to hide all the love bites Diavolo had given him with his uniform. Diavolo squeezed him gently, shaking him from his thoughts after their most recent round. They’d worry about the outside world later, for now it was just them.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by the wonderful Danie (danieyells @ Tumblr)! They have fabulous headcanons and lore potential, do check them out if you find the time~
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this one! It's been a long while since I did any sort of serious writing though so it was nice to shake off some rust. These two are so gay I'm so mad I can't simultaneously romance Diavolo so we can be a poly trio.
> 
> If you like my work consider joining my OM Discord server o:   
> https://discord.gg/KXgYSwB


End file.
